


She's Hiding Behind the Couch

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Severus was in a rush that morning and it has a negative affect on his precious little girl. (It does say implied/referenced child abuse, but there is very little details)





	She's Hiding Behind the Couch

“Nym, will you please come out from there? Daddy will be back soon. He had to go to work love,” Sirius said, trying to coax his daughter out from her hiding spot. She had hide there after Severus left for work. 

“Nu uh. Not till Daddy gets home,” she replied. Sirius could hear the pout in her voice and he had to stop himself from laughing. 

“Fine, but at least eat some lunch,” Sirius bargained, sliding a sandwich to the gap of space between the wall and the couch. Nym didn’t say anything as she pulled the sandwich behind the couch with her and Sirius could only sigh as he stood to go check on the newest member of the family, a little 4 year old boy named Phoenix. 

Sirius was sat at the kitchen table, drawing with Phoenix when Severus got home, looking a little run down and like he was 2 seconds from quitting all together. 

“I swear those kids don’t know a damned thing,” Severus grumbled, burying his head in the crook of his husbands neck. Sirius chuckled softly, placing a kiss to Severus temple. Severus smiled, kissing Sirius’ shoulder before looking up at him and Phoenix. “Where’s Nym?” Severus asked, furrowing his brows when he didn’t see their daughter coloring with them. 

“She’s hiding behind the sofa. You left in such a rush this morning that she thought you didn’t want to see her,” Sirius replied sighing softly. When they had adopted Nym a year ago she had been rather shy and easily frightened. Which lead to her hiding behind the couch, where none of them could get her without moving it first. Of course she had finally warmed up to them, but sometimes she would still feel abandoned if they had to leave quickly. Sirius silently cursed her biological parents. Muggles who had given her up when she started showing signs of magic. She had been six when they finally decided they couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’ve never hated a muggle I’ve never met so much before,” Severus muttered, before sighing softly. “I’ll go talk to her,” Sirius watched as his husband approached the couch, carefully sitting against the wall, that way Nym could see him. 

“Nym, you know I wasn’t going to leave you forever right? I’ll always come back to you and Papa and Nix,” Severus said, turning his head so he could see his daughter. She had made herself as small as possible, her knees drawn up to her chest as if she could shrink in on herself. It broke his heart to see their normally outgoing little girl look so small and scared. 

“But you left so quickly. I didn’t even get a hug,” she murmured back, as if talking any louder would get her in trouble. Severus sighed softly, before opening his arms, beckoning the little girl into his arms. Nym hesitated before flinging herself into Severus’ embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. 

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t do that on purpose. You know I’d rather stay home with you, Papa and Nix. When I’m with you three I don’t have to be scary Professor Snape. Remember him?” Nym nodded mutely against his shoulder, a slight laugh muffled by his shoulder. She had met ‘scary Professor Snape’ once. Sirius had had to take Phoenix to the hospital and Severus had to watch Nym during one of his classes. Which of course distracted his class so he had to yell at them to get their attention. Which had not only scared his students, but had als frightened Nym into hiding under his desk. When he had finally coaxed her out of hiding she wouldn’t let go of him unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“I don’t like scary Professor Snape,” Nym mumbled, holding on a little tighter. 

“I know love. Don’t worry you won’t have to see scary Professor Snape again,” Severus reassured her, rubbing small circles into her back. “Now come on, why don’t we go eat dinner with Papa and Phoenix?” Severus asked, smiling when Nym popped her head up, her usual smile on her face. She nodded enthusiastically, giving him one more hug before running off to join her brother at the table. 

“Such a daddy's’ girl,” Sirius murmured, wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist. 

“Jealous?” Severus asked, chuckling at the glare Sirius sent him. 

“Not at all. We both know Nix likes me better anyways,” Sirius replied, smirking smugly. Severus rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on Sirius’ lips before leaning against him as they watched their children. Neither of them had expected to get here. Married with two amazing kids. In fact the two of them had never expected to live through the second war, but life works in mysterious ways. Four years ago they never would’ve even thought this was a possibility, but they wouldn’t trade this for anything. The two boys had never had a loving and caring family finally got the family they always wanted, and as they watched their children color they promised themselves and each other that they would be the parents that their kids deserved, and not the parents that they had had growing up.


End file.
